dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Prime Earth. The lives of many well-known characters have changed. Heroes Team Flash Field Operatives *Barry Allen (aka Flash) (Team Leader) *Wally West (aka Rush) *Bart Allen (aka Impulse) *Jessie Chambers (aka Quick Wit) *Hartley Rathaway (aka Pied Piper) *Ralph Dibny (aka Elongated Man) Support Team *Cisco Ramon (aka Vibe) (acts as field operative when needed) *Ali Frost (aka Glider) (acts as field operative when needed) *Iris West (aka Arcus) (acts as field operative when needed) *Sue Dibny (aka Gossamer) (acts as field operative when needed) *Harry Chambers (aka Nimble Foot) (retired from active field duty) *Joe West Reserve Members *Frankie Kane (aka Fuchsia) (acts as field operative when needed) Villains Arch-Villains of the Flash *Eobard Thawne (aka Professor Zoom) *Leonard Snart (aka Captain Cold) *Grodd (aka Gorilla Grodd) Arch-Villain of Rush *Hunter Zoloman (aka Zoom) Arch-Villain of Impulse *Thaddeus Thawne (aka Inertia) Arch-Villains of Vibe *June Mordeth-Reynolds (aka Mistress Mordeth) *Rupture Acolytes of Zoom *Eobard Thawne (aka Professor Zoom) (Team Leader) *Hunter Zoloman (aka Zoom) *Thaddeus Thawne (aka Inertia) *Daniel West (aka The Reverse-Flash) *Roscow Hynes (aka Turbine) *William Alexander Selkirk *Xolani (aka The Folded Man) *The Human Block *Magali The Rogues Founding Members *Leonard Snart (aka Captain Cold) (Team Leader) *Mick Rory (aka Heat Wave) *Axel Walker (aka Trickster II) *Sam Scudder (aka Mirror Master I) *Marcos Martinez (aka Weather Wizard) *Hartley Rathaway (aka Pan Piper) *Zen Abra (aka Abra Kadabra) *Digger Harkness (aka Captain Boomerang I) *Roscoe Dillon (aka Top) (deceased) *Lisa Snart (aka Yuki-onna) Later Recriuts *Albert Desmond (aka Doctor Alchemy) *Turk Tully (aka Turtle Man) *Tony Gambi (aka Replicant) *Keith Kenyon (aka Goldface) *Mazdan Former Members *Lisa Snart (aka Yuki-onna) *Hartley Rathaway (aka Pan Piper) Rogue Support *Paul Gambi (aka The Crime Tailor) The Network Founding Members *Amunet Black (aka Blacksmith) (Team Leader) *Evan McCulloch (aka Mirror Master II) *Boomer Mercer (aka Captain Boomerang II) *Alexander Petrov (aka Mister Element) *Roy G. Bivol (aka Chroma) *Tony Woodward (aka Girder) *Lashawn Baez (aka Peek-a-Boo) *Michael Amar (aka Murmur) *Jared Morillo (aka Plunder) *Frankie Kane (aka Magenta) Later Recriuts *Joseph Monteleone (aka Tar Pit) *Neil Borman (aka Fallout) *Jeremy Tell (aka Double Down) *David Hersch (aka Cicada) *Clifford Grimm (aka Brother Grimm) Former Members *Frankie Kane (aka Magenta) Network Support *Paul Gambi (aka The Crime Tailor) Other Villains *Richard Swift (aka The Shade) (Enemy of both Mercury & Team Flash: Immortal) *Curtis Engstrom (aka The Alchemist) *Clifford DeVoe (aka The Thinker) (Enemy of both Mercury & Team Flash: Sentient Cybernetic Entity) *The Rainbow Raiders: **Ry Duh (aka Red) **Ori Angel (aka Orange) (grandson of Sir Satan) **Yael Oh (aka Yellow) (granddaughter of the Eel) **Greet Na (aka Green) (granddaughter of the Wooden Man) **Bill Liu (aka Blue) **Indie Go (aka Indigo) (granddaughter of the Shade) **Vi Leto (aka Violet) (granddaughter of Wind Master) *Benedict Booker (aka Papercut) *Ramsey Rosso (aka Bloodwork) *Jack Monteleone (aka The Candyman) *Claudio Martinez (deceased) Former Villains *Richard Swift (aka The Shade) (Reformed to Neutrality) Enemies of Jay Garrick (aka Mercury) *Edward Clariss (aka The Rival) *James Jesse (aka Trickster I) *Zoey Clark (aka Prank) *Isaac Bowin (aka Fiddler) *Peter Merkel (aka Rag Doll) *Richard Swift (aka The Shade) *Clifford DeVoe (aka The Thinker) *Marlize DeVoe (aka The Mechanic) *Russell Glosson (aka The Turtle) **The Turtle's Henchmen: ***Jonas Slough (aka Slow) ***Frederick Steddy (aka Steady) ***Mr. Sprynt (aka Sprint) *Erik Razar (aka Changeling) *Saff Hira (aka Star Sapphire) *Joseph Connor (aka The Threat) *Roy Kelley Connor (aka Revenge) *Samuel "Sam" Rogers (aka Wind Master) *Wooden Man *Claw *Dmane *Eeles Madden (aka The Eel) *Vandal *Sinister *The Faultless Four: **Sir Satan **Serge Orloff **Duriel **Smythe Allies *Jay Garrick (aka Mercury) *Nick Kovak (aka Argus) Former Allies *Libby Lawrence (aka Liberty Bell) (deceased) Other Characters *Richard Swift (aka The Shade) (Neutral; occasionally collaborates with Team Flash) *Rosalía Swift (aka La Sangre) (occasionally collaborates with Team Flash) *Montpellier (occasionally collaborates with Team Flash) *The Inquisitor (Enemy of the Shade, La Sangre, & Montpellier) Future Generation Displaced in Time *Bart Allen (aka Impulse) Category:Earth-515